


Green Arrow's resurgence

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dark Past, F/M, Oliver Queen is a basass, Past Character Death, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Twenty five years after an apocalyptic event devastated the world and wiped out the hero community, Oliver Queen has settled into the simple life of a husband and father. But when Oliver finds himself in a tight spot financially, an old acquaintance shows up on his door step with an offer too good to be true. Oliver sets off on one last mission, running into a lot of trouble on the way.





	1. The opening

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, another story is the last thing I should be working on but I couldn’t help myself. This story is inspired by the Marvel comic Old Man Logan. Which, if you didn’t know, fun fact, is the inspiration for the new X-Men movie Logan.

New Nanda Parbat, once Star City, twenty five years in the future

Afternoon

 

Oliver Queen wiped the sweat of his brow as the run bore down on him through the window. It was lunch hour in his bar and things were winding down, to his relief. At fifty six, he was getting too old for this.

 

“Ling time Green Arrow. Oh, I’m sorry, I meant _Oliver_.” A mocking voice piped and Oliver sighed as he turned to the next patron.

 

“What can I help you with Wayne?” Oliver asked tiredly.

 

“Now, is that anyway to talk to your land lord?” Damien Wayne smirked.

 

“What do you want?” Oliver repeated impatiently.

 

“I’m here for rent.” Damien said and Oliver stared at him incredulously.

 

“We paid you rent two weeks ago.” Oliver protested and Damien’s smirk widened.

 

“And now it’s time to pay again.” Damien said slowly, as though Oliver was mentally impaired.

 

“You can’t do that!” Oliver protested.

 

“I’m the land lord and my parents rule this town, this country. I can do whatever the hell I want.” Damien said mockingly.

 

“Dad?”

 

Oliver tensed at the sound of his son’s voice, especially as Damien’s smirk grows even wider.

 

“Johnny, go help your mother in the kitchen.” Oliver ordered firmly.

 

“But dad!” Johnny protested, looking back and forth between his father and Damien worriedly.

 

“I said go help your mother.” Oliver said in a sharper voice.

 

“Run along kid.” Damien said viciously.

 

With a little weariness, Johnny did as Oliver said and walked back into the kitchen. Once Johnny was gone, Oliver spoke up again.

 

“Look, I can get it to you by next week but I need time.” Oliver begged.

 

“Really? Well, that’s a shame. I’ll give you the week, but each day I’m not paid, the price gets higher.” Damien said as he turned to walk away.

 

“You can’t do that!” Oliver protested.

 

Snarling, Damien turned and slugged Oliver, sending him stumbling back into his liquor wall.

 

“You don’t run things here anymore. This isn’t Star City anymore, it’s New Nanda Parbat! The Waynes run this town now, don’t forget that.” Damien sneered before storming out.

 

Queen residence

Night

 

“Daddy?” Oliver’s daughter, an eleven year old girl named called his attention at dinner that night.

 

“Yeah sweetie?” Oliver was broken out of his thoughts by his daughter calling his name.

 

“A friend of mine told me something funny. She said you used to be a superhero. The Green Arrow?” Jade said curiously and all conversation stopped.

 

Johnny and Oliver’s wife, Susan, exchanged worried glances as Oliver remain silent. It was a known fact that Oliver did not like to talk about his life prior to the fall. However, Jade was so young that she didn’t know, as Oliver and Susan hadn’t sat down to talk with her yet.

 

“There’s no such thing as superheroes baby girl. Now eat your dinner.” Oliver told her after a moment.

 

Later that night, after putting the kids to bed, Susan walked into the living room to see Oliver staring into space on the couch. She walked over and sat down next to him, outing her hand on his face and forcing him to look over at her.

 

“Thinking about what Damien said earlier?” She asked knowingly and he sighed.

 

“I just don’t know how we’re gonna make it.” Oliver admitted.

 

“You’ll figure something out, you always do.” Susan said soothingly and Oliver sighed.

 

“I hope so,” Oliver said as he stood up, “I’ll be out on the porch.”

 

Oliver walked out the front door, closing it softly so as not to wake the kids. He leaned over the side of the porch and sighed. Hearings someone’s footsteps, Oliver tensed, straightening up. Seeing someone walking towards the house, he narrowed his eyes.

 

“Who are you?” Oliver demanded.

 

“Easy Green Bean, I just wanna talk.”

 

 “…You.” Oliver said surprised.

 

“Yeah, me,” Mick Rory said as he walked into a view, “long time Green Bean. We need to talk; I have a proposition for you.”

 


	2. A tempting offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick Rory gives Oliver a tempting offer which causes Oliver to consider breaking a vow he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter and not much happens here, but next chapter we will get a longer chapter with a lot stuff going down.

Queen residence  
Night

“Nice place you got here,” Mick said as he looked around after Oliver let him in, “homey.”

“What do you want Mick?” Oliver demanded a he crossed his arms.

“Like I said, I have a proposition for you.” Mick said as he turned around to face Oliver.

“What kind of proposition?” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“I need your help on a job. I need to make a delivery to Lutopia.” Mick told him and Oliver stared at him incredulously.

“Are you insane? In order to get there, you have to go through New Camelot first. And that’s if you make it out of New Nanda Parbat first.” Oliver told him in disbelief.

“Only if I’m alone.” Mick said pointedly.

“No.” Oliver said immediately.

“Look Green Bean-” Mick started.

“Don’t call me that, I’m not the Green Arrow anymore Mick. I’m a husband, a father. I need to figure out a way to save my family from our psychotic land lords, not go off on some kamikaze mission.” Oliver snapped.

“No reason you can’t do both. Payment for the delivery is a thousand bucks.” Mick told him.

“A thousand dollars?” Oliver asked hesitantly, knowing how much that kind of money was worth these days.

“I’ll split it with you fifty-fifty. Think about it, you can sleep on it. Can I crash on your couch?” Mick asked, already lying down on the couch.

“Yeah…I guess.” Oliver muttered as he turned and walked down the hall.

Later that night, Oliver lay in bed next to his sleeping wife, wide awake. Mick’s offer was swimming through his head, causing sleep to elude him. It was a tempting offer, he could admit, but it wasn’t who he was anymore. He had made a vow twenty four years ago, after The Fall, to never pick up his bow again. To accept Mick’s deal would mean breaking his vow.

“I can hear you thinking from here.” Susan joked as she rolled over to face him.

“Sorry I’m thinking too loudly.” Oliver said dryly.

“Thinking about Mr. Rory’s offer?” Susan asked and shrugged at Oliver’s look of surprise. “I may have been eavesdropping.”

“It’s tempting, I’ll admit, but I’m not the Green Arrow anymore. And what about the bar? I can’t just leave it abandoned.” Oliver pointed out.

“You won’t, the kids and I can handle it for a while until you get back with the money. You may not like it Oliver, but this may be the only chance we have to give us the time we need to figure a way out of this mess.” Susan told him reasonably and Oliver frowned, weighing their options.

The next morning, Mick was awakened by a thud near him. He looked up to see Oliver standing in front of him, a duffle bag on the floor.

“I want sixty-forty instead. Take it or leave it.” Oliver told him bluntly.

“Deal Green Bean.” Mick grinned as he sat up while Oliver winced.

“And do not call me that.” Oliver bargained and Mick shrugged.

“Whatever you say Queen, whatever you say.” Mick agreed.


	3. Old enemies and friend in the desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Mick take off on their job but quickly encounter problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter didn’t turn out to be as long as I hoped but I hope you enjoy it still.

Queen residence  
Morning

“You’ll be the man of the house while I’m gone Johnny, take care of things.” Oliver said as he clapped a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“I will dad.” Johnny nodded.

“That a boy,” Oliver smiled before leaning down to Jade’s level, “you be a good girl for your mom and brother, okay?”

“Okay daddy. I love you.” Jade said as she hugged her father.

“I love you two baby girl.” Oliver said as he hugged her back.

Oliver pressed a kiss into his daughter’s dark hair before standing up. He walked over to Susan and put his arms around her.

“I’ll be back soon, I promise.” Oliver told her earnestly.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Susan said and Oliver chuckled lightly. 

Oliver kissed Susan before letting her go, grabbing his duffel bag, and walking out the front door. Mick was waiting for him as he walked down the wooden steps of his home.

“Okay, how are we gonna get there? Because unless you’re completely stupid, you don’t expect us to walk there.” Oliver told him.

Smirking, Mick pulled out a set of car keys and pressed a button. Seemingly out of nowhere, a type of car appears in front of them and Oliver stared at it. it looked like a regular convertible, except it looked like it was made out of spare parts from Ray Palmer’s Atom suit.

“Like it? Haircut made it for stealth missions before The Fall, but I found another use for it.” Mick grinned.

“Huh.” Was all Oliver said.

New Nanda Parbat   
Afternoon

Apparently it was some hover car, as it glided off the ground while moving. Oliver and Mick had been quiet in the hour since they had left Oliver’s house, roaming through the desert field of what was once a grand city. 

“It’s kind of funny,” Mick began and Oliver looked over at him curiously, “after The Fall, you and I are all that’s left of the suits.”

“I guess…in a twisted way.” Oliver agreed quietly as he thought about it.

The Fall was what the remaining population called the event that had happened twenty four years ago that saw the annihilation of the hero community started by Oliver and Barry Allen. The worst of the heroes rogue galleries had teamed up to take them all out.

It started with Gotham City. Talia al Ghul had abducted Bruce Wayne, Batman, and did something to him. She performed an operation on him with the help of Eobard Thawne, The Reverse Flash, to make Bruce evil. Something Oliver understood had once been done on Rip Hunter. The now evil Bruce helped Talia capture and do the same to his three protégés: Dick Grayson, Nightwing, Tim Drake, Robin, and Cassandra Cain, Batgirl. The now evil Batclan helped Talia and the villains overrun Gotham City, Nightwing killing Oracle, Barbara Gordon, and Batman shooting his butler Alfred in the head himself before bringing the city to its knees.

Next was Central City. The Reverse Flash, Grodd, Malcolm Merlyn, and Black Flash teamed up to destroy the Flash. Barry and his team fought valiantly, but eventually, Barry, Wally, and Jesse were killed. Once the leaders were taken out, it was easy pickings for the villains to invade Star Labs. Everyone was killed except Cisco and Caitlin, who had somehow managed to escape the chaos.

Then came Metropolis. Clark and Kara went up against Lex Luthor, Metallo, and Cyborg Superman. Perhaps alone, the two could have one down, but against all three, the last son and daughter of Krypton fell. The DEO could not contain them and J’onn J’onzz was killed in the last stand of Metropolis.

The Legends were next. Sensing the massive damage to the timeline, The Waverider had journey back to the present. However, the villains had anticipated this. Lex had fired an energy cannon at the time ship and it hit its mark. The ship blew up, killing everyone on board. Except, of course, for Mick, who had escaped just in the nick of time on the stealth car they were now ridding in.

Once all their enemies were gone, it was simply a matter of dividing the spoils of war. In this case, dividing America. It came down to four people. Talia and the Bats got the north and renamed it New Nanda Parbat. Malcolm claimed the east, which became New Camelot. The Reverse Flash took the West, which was claimed as Speedster land. How original. Which left the south to Lex, who renamed the area Lutopia.

Oliver was brought out of his musings by a rumbling. Mick looked over at him with alarm on his safe as, not far behind them, something large slams into the ground behind them, causing a dust cloud to form behind them.

“GRRRROOOODDDD!” 

A huge Gorilla jumped out of the dust cloud and towards them. Mick had to swerve to avoid the ape crushing them in the car and then sped off, with the Gorilla chasing after them.

“What the hell is this thing?!” Mick demanded as he pulled out heat fire gun and fired the beam at the gorilla, who jumped to avoid it.

“Grodd, a telepathic gorilla!” Oliver said over the roar of the blast.

“You gotta be kidding me!” Mick grunted as Grodd dodged another of his heat blasts.

“Give me the gun!” Oliver shouted at him.

“Are you insane!?” Mick asked struggling to avoid Grodd and shoot at the same time.

“You can’t shoot and drive at the same time! Either give me the gun or switch seats, but I think option B is gonna be kind of difficult with a gorilla chasing us!” Oliver snapped.

Growling in frustration, Mick reluctantly handed Oliver his heat gun while putting both hands on the wheel and accelerating the car’s speed. Oliver leaned over his seat, aiming with the gun. Grodd was catching up with them and Oliver waited with his hand on the trigger.

“What are you waiting for!?” Mick shouted as Grodd reached them.

Oliver fired and a heat beam emerged from the gun, hitting Grodd right in the eyes. Grodd roared in pain as he loses his vision. Grodd moves his head, screaming as he loses complete vision due to the heat beam. However, he still has his hearing and smell. Using his hearing, he locates the car. Jumping forward, he punches forward, managing to get it in the side. Oliver and Mick are sent flying as the car is sent spiraling into the ground. Oliver slammed into a rock formation nearby and fell into the sand below. Groaning, Oliver looked up to see a passed out Mick in front of him and the heat gun was too far away for him to reach. Oliver looked up as Grodd reached him. The Gorilla lifted his hand up as if to bring it down hard on Oliver when something happened. A blue beam hit him from behind and Grodd howled in pain as ice seemed to cover his enter body. The beamed stopped and Grodd fell on his side, thankfully away from Oliver.

“Still getting into trouble, huh Oliver? I guess somethings don’t change.” A female voice piped up and Oliver whirled his head towards the source and saw someone he hadn’t seen in over twenty years.

“Caitlin.” Oliver breathed.

But it was not the Caitlin Snow he remembered. In addition to the signs of age on her face, her skin was a pale white and her eyes were an icy blue. Her hair was different to, seemingly made of pure ice and arranged in spikes.

“Long time Oliver.” Was the last thing Oliver heard before he passed out.


	4. New Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Mick are reunited with old friends as they continue on their journey to Lutopia.

New Nanda Parbat  
Afternoon

Oliver groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. Looking around, he saw he was in some sort of base or lair. It looked like an Argus base from the old days, although it was obviously not abandoned. A groan to his left caused Oliver to look over to see Mick begin to sit up.

“What happened?” Mick asked grumpily.

“Grodd…he attacked us. Someone saved us…Caitlin!” Oliver’s eyes widened as it all came back

“Good to see you two are up.” Caitlin said as she walked into the room.

“Wow, what happened to you Frost Bit.” Mick said stunned at her appearance.

“Yeah, what did happen? Where have you been for the last twenty four years?” Oliver asked his old friend.

“Cisco and I managed to escape Star Labs when everything went to hell. We had to fight our way out, using our powers. We ran into Grodd’s army and I had to use my powers to stop them. When they were dead, I was like this.” Caitlin said as she gestured to her hair.

“What is this place?” Oliver asked as he and Mick stood up.

“An old Argus base, Cisco and I found it while we were on the run. We’ve been here ever since, hiding out and offering safe haven to any on the run.” Caitlin explained.

“And where is Cisco?” Oliver asked.

On a lower level, Cisco stood up after finishing repairs on Mick’s hover car. Looking up, he smiled as he saw Caitlin lead Oliver and Mick down a set of stairs into the room.

“Oliver Queen, good to see ya man!” Cisco shouted as he walked over and the two men embraced.

“You to Cisco.” Oliver said as they released each other.

“Long time Techy.” Mick said.

“Um, yeah, you two Rory,” Cisco said awkwardly before turning back to the car, “you had damage from Grodd but I fixed it up. It should be good to go.”

“And my precious cargo?” Mick demanded.

“Right here,” Cisco gestures to the side where a single brief case is, “I hope you don’t mind, but I looked inside. Isn’t that…”

“Yes,” Mick cut him off firmly and Cisco simply nodding, understanding that Mick doesn’t want to talk about it, “and my gun?”

“Right here,” Cisco pulled it out and handed it to the other man, “I checked it to, there’s no damage.”

“Thanks,” Mick said as he grabbed it and put it away, “well, thanks for the help, but we have to get going. We have a delivery to make.”

“I hate to admit it, but he’s right. It was good to see you two again.” Oliver said as he smiled at his old friends.

“If you ever need any help, you know where to find us.” Caitlin said with a slight smile.

New Camelot  
Later in the afternoon

“So, I never asked when I accepted this job what we were delivering. Should I ask now?” Oliver asked as the car reached a small town.

“Don’t worry about it Green Bean, it won’t affect the job.” Mick assured him and Oliver glared.

“I told you not to call me that,” Oliver snapped and Mick shrugged, “Where are we anyway?”

“A small town called Arthurville in New Camelot. We’re a couple days travel still from Luopia, but we’ll make it there and back in time for you to pay off Wayne.” Mick said and Oliver nodded, seemingly satisfied. 

“Mr. Rory, Mr. Rory!” A voice called out and Oliver looked out at the road to see a green humanoid rushing towards them.

“Oh great, this guy.” Mick grumbled.

“Mr. Rory, it’s me, Brainiac Five! I must speak with you, come with me!” Brainiac Five pleaded as he reached them.

“I’m busy, next time I’m in town Fivey.” Mick dismissed.

“But Mr. Rory, McKenna needs to speak to you! It’s urgent!” Brainiac Five said and Mick groaned.

“Fine.” Mick grumbled.

“McKenna?” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“An old flame of mine, McKenna Hall.” Mick explained and Oliver just stared.

“You and McKenna Hall?” Oliver asked incredulously.

“I take it you know her.” Mick said pointedly.

“Yeah, we go back a bit.” Oliver admitted.

Elsewhere in Arthurville  
Late afternoon

“Oliver Queen, as I live and breathe.” McKenna said as the two old friends hugged.

“It’s good to see you McKenna.” Oliver said as they released each other.

“Wow, what do I need to do to get a greeting like that?” Mick quipped and McKenna glared at him.

“I wouldn’t contact you if I didn’t have to. She’s been kidnapped.” McKenna said and Mick stared at her stunned.

“How?” He asked after a moment.

“She went after Black Mask with a couple of friends and got captured.” McKenna said and Mick seemed surprised.

“Huh, she never struck me as the vigilante type.” Mick mused and McKenna glared at him.

“Why did she strike you as?” She asked dangerously.

“Like the mob boss type.” Mick told her without fear.

“Wait, who are you talking about?” Oliver asked completely lost.

“Our daughter, Lisa.” McKenna said and Oliver was completely thrown.

“You two…have a kid?” Oliver asked incredulously.

“I’d say I have a kid. He walked out on her when she was three and has only stopped by on his trips through town.” McKenna sneered as she glared at Mick.

“I was never cut out to be a father.” Mick said bluntly.

“So you’re just gonna abandon her?!” McKenna tried to lung for him but Brainiac Five held her back.

“Calm down Ms. Hall.” He pleaded.

“I didn’t say that,” Mick said and McKenna stopped, “I’m a terrible father, but I’m not a monster, Where is she?”

“The capital.” McKenna told him calmly as Brainiac Five let her go.

“Well then we’re in luck, it should only take me by tonight to reach it.” Mick turned ad started to walk out.

“This isn’t what I signed on for Mick.” Oliver called out and Mick stopped.

“I just need you to drive the car. And besides, even if you’re not the Green Arrow anymore, Oliver Queen isn’t gonna let a helpless woman get sentenced to death, is he?” Mick asked getting in Oliver’s face.

“…no.” Oliver growled out.

“Good, then let’s get going.” Mick smirked as he walked out, Oliver glowering at his back as he followed.


	5. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Mick's attempt to rescue Mick's daughter doesn't go as planed and Oliver reveals to Mick what happened to Star City during The Fall.

New Camelot

Night

 

“I thought Malcolm was in charge here.” Oliver mentioned to Mick as he looked through military binoculars from their vantage point.

 

“About ten years ago, Black Mask overthrew him. Do you see him?” Mick asked.

 

“The guy wearing the black skull mask being greeted by the crowd like he’s a rock star? Kind of hard to miss.” Oliver said dryly as he watched the scene through the binoculars.

 

“Any sign of Lisa?” Mick demanded.

 

“She’s in a cell in that building right there,” Oliver gestured to a skyscraper not that far from them, “there are at least fifty men standing guard, all armed to the letter.”

 

“Well, good thing I have my master plan then.” Mick smirked.

 

“You better not get me killed with this ‘master plan’ of yours.” Oliver said as he lowered his binoculars.

 

“Relax; all you gotta do is drive.” Mick said and Oliver sighed.

 

“I have a feeling I’m gonna regret this.” Oliver said as they got in the hover car.

 

Turning it on, Oliver lifted the car off the rooftop they were on and they drove forward, towards the large building where Lisa was being held.

 

“You’re plan is just to kill everyone, isn’t it?” Oliver asked.

 

“Yup.” Mick said and Oliver sighed.

 

“The things we do for family.” Oliver grumbled.

 

Nevertheless, Oliver pressed the petals and drove on. Reaching his destination, Oliver drove the hover car through the building on the floor where they held Lisa. The guards standing watch at Lisa’s cell turned their guns on them and Oliver got a good look at Lisa. She was the splitting image of McKenna back in the day, although he could see some of Mick’s rough features in her. She smiled and warning bells went off in Oliver’s head. It wasn’t a ‘my dad is here’ smile or a ‘thank god, I’m saved’ smile. It was an ‘everything is going according to plan’ smile and he had seen a lot of them.

 

Before Oliver could voice this to Mick, Mick jumped out of the car as other guards rushed in.  Mick pulled out his heat gun and fired. As the beam hit them, the guards cried out in pain as Mick fired at one after the other, killing them all. Once he had an opening, Mick fired at the control panel, and it fired in a spray of sparks. The cell door opened and Lisa walked out with a smirk just as the door burst open and Black Mask walked in.

 

“What’s going on in here?! “He shouted as Lisa flashed a predatory smile.

 

“You made a big mistake Black Mask,” Lisa said and the War lord looked at her angrily, “You got old!”

                                    

Before anyone knew what had happened, Lisa had picked up one of the assault rifles from the dead guards and fired at Black Mask. Black mask stumbled back as blood spurted out as Lisa filled him with bullets. As he fell back dead, Lisa turned the gun on Mick and fired. Mick fell back, a bullet hitting him in the shoulder.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Mick demanded as he looked up at her.

 

“What I came here to do: Take over Black Mask’s empire.” Lisa said simply.

 

“I thought you came here to free people.” Mick said as some guards came in and saw what was happening.

 

“That’s because you’re stupid. I killed Black Mask like he killed Merlyn. Now it’s time to show these guys what the new boss is made of.” Lisa smirked as she aimed the rifle at her father’s head.

 

However, before she could fire, The Hover Car came barreling towards them. Lisa and her new crew were forced to get out of the way as Oliver grabbed Mick by the arm and hoisted him into the passenger seat. Once Mick was in the car, Oliver turned the car around and fled. Even as they sped out of their and into the air, Lisa and her men fired at them.

 

“That’s some kid you got their Mick. Real chip off the old block.” Oliver said dryly.

 

“Just shut up and drive.” Mick growled as he applied pressure to his wounded shoulder.

 

Oliver nodded and pushed the car to maximum speed, driving out of the city.

 

Cave

Night

 

“Don’t know why you had to tie me up to do this.” Mick grunted as Oliver finally managed to pull the bullet out.

 

“A man in pain is unreliable.” Oliver said as he untied Mick.

 

“Yeah yeah yeah. I can get this part myself,” Mick said as he took the needle and thread and started stitching himself up, “so, can I ask you somethin’?”

 

“Shoot.” Oliver said as he leaned back against the cave wall.

 

“What happened to you? No one knows what happened to you and your team during The Fall, but it was enough to spook you into hanging up The Hood for good. What happened?” Mick asked and Oliver was silent for several minutes.

 

“It was just a typical night…it was just a typical night.” Oliver sighed before beginning his story.

 

_Star City, Arrow lair, twenty four years ago_

_Night_

_“Ollie, we need to talk about your meeting tomorrow.” Thea said as she raced up to her brother as he was suiting up._

_“We’ll talk when I get back.” Oliver said as he grabbed his bow._

_Suddenly, an alarm went off. The two siblings raced towards the computers where Felicity was sitting._

_“What’s going on?” Oliver demanded._

_“Someone’s in the lair, they got in through the secret entrance. I don’t know how.” Felicity said shocked and Oliver growled._

_“Speedy, get Felicity out, now.” Oliver said before he turned and stalked towards the entrance._

_“Is that a good idea kid?”_

_Oliver froze, turning his head. Slade Wilson stood there, a smirk on his face and a sword in his hand. With a snarl, Oliver rushed Slade. Slade brought his sword down but Oliver blocked it. As Thea and Felicity ran, Oliver knocked the sword out of Slade’s hand and plunged an arrow into his chest. As Slade gasped in pain, coughing up blood, Oliver twisted the arrow and Slade coughed up a mouth full of blood before the light left his eyes. Oliver threw him to the side and looked up and his eyes widened. He was suddenly surrounded by his enemies. Malcolm, China White, Helena, and even those he thought dead, like The Count and Ra’s._

_“No, this isn’t possible. I’ve killed half of you!” Oliver said as his wild eyes looked at them._

_“Death is only an illusion Oliver.” Malcolm told him._

_“He is right. It is time you meet your fate Al-Sah-Him.” Ra’s told him._

_With a snarl, Oliver notched an arrow and fired._

Present-

“I killed every last one of them,” Oliver told Mick who was completely engrossed in the story, “the last one was China White.”

 

_Past-_

_Oliver shoved an arrow into China White’s chest. She gasped as he slide it further and further into her heart, enjoying the look of pain on her face._

_“Consider this payback for Hong Kong.” Oliver growled._

_“I don’t understand…why are you doing this Ollie…”_

_It was as if Oliver was suddenly awakened from a trance. It was not China White he was looking at anymore, but his sister Thea instead._

_“No!” Oliver said as he lowered her to the ground. “No, no! Thea, oh god! Thea!”_

_“Enjoying yourself?”_

_Oliver looked up to see an African-American man in sun classes with a cane standing before him._

_“My name is Hugo Strange. And this is part of our plan.” Strange said with a smirk._

_“What?” Oliver asked not grasping what he was saying._

_“There were no enemies here, there never was.” Strange said with an evil smile._

_Oliver looked around and discovered. To his horror, Strange was right. Instead of the bodies of his enemies, he saw the bodies of his friends. Diggle with an arrow in his chest, Felicity with a broken neck, Curtis and Rene with arrows in their heads, and Dinah staring without seeing,  her neck hanging limply to the side._

_“No…No!” Oliver suddenly screamed in grief and rage._

Present-

“Strange, he put something in my water at City Hall. Some sort of Nanotech that allowed him to influence my brain, made me see and hear what he wanted me to,” Oliver said to the horrified Mick, “And he succeeded. I killed everyone I loved.”

 

“What happened then?” Mick asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

 

“I left the lair. Seeking vengeance wasn’t important; I had lost everything…by my own hands. I wondered the street, until I found something…”

 

_Past-_

_Oliver walked in the street, seeing the chaos erupting in the news of the heroes deaths and world domination, but not really caring. Everyone and everything that mattered to him was gone, all gone. He dropped to his knees, sobbing in guilt and grief. As he opened his eyes, he spotted a pistol in front of him. he stared at it for a second, thinking. Reaching out, he picked it up and stared at it for a moment before putting it to his head. Oliver closed his eyes and pulled the trigger._

Present-

 

“But it was empty,” Oliver said grimly, “and then I thought, why should I die? Slade Wilson once told me that death was a release and my sentence was yet to be carried out. I didn’t deserve to get a release. My curse is to spend the rest of my days, living with what I have done.”

 

“Oliver…”Mick didn’t know what to say.

 

“Get some sleep; we still have a full day of travel before we get to Lutopia.” Oliver leaned back against the wall and tried to get some sleep.


	6. Lutopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Mick finally arrive in Lutopia and Oliver learns what the cargo is.

Lutopia  
Night

Mick drove the car through the streets and Oliver looked around, impressed despite himself. Whereas the area that was once Star City had become a barren wasteland, Lex’s territory had thrived into a great city. Oliver snorted as he saw that Lex had created a statue of himself that towered over the city. 

“Listen Green Bean, I have a confession to make,” Mick said and Oliver looked over at him sharply, “I haven’t been completely honest with you about what’s going down.”

“You better not be trying to rip me off.” Oliver growled.

“Relax Green Bean; you’ll get your money. But this isn’t a drug deal or anything like that, it’s much more important.” Mick explained.

Mick parked the car outside an alley and grabbed the briefcase. The two got out pf the car and walked down an alley. They reached the end of the alley and Oliver saw an old, warren door in front of an old building. Mick opened the door and Oliver followed him inside, looking around. Inside was a room about the size of his house, looking like a cafeteria. There was about ten people waiting for them at a table.

“Glad you could make it.” One of them, a man with black hair and blue eyes, said as the reached the table. 

“We ran into a little trouble on the way, but it’s all here.” Mick said as he laid it on the table.

The man opened it up and revealed six vials of blood. They were all labeled with A capital K and lower case r.

“Kr…Krypton…Clark.” Oliver realized and Mick nodded.

“I was doing a job a few weeks back, took me to an old Argus base. Found these vials in a fridge that was still functioning. Big Blue’s blood, it can make another, a clone. A new Superman. The start of a revelation. We’re gonna bring the suits back Green Bean.” Mick promised. 

As Oliver processed this, the door burst open. Everyone whirled around as men in military uniforms rushed in, shooting up the place. They shot up the place and Oliver was knocked down, hitting his head on the edge of one of the tables as everything went black.

Later, Oliver lifted up his dace and saw he was in handcuffs. He was in some sort of armored car and Mick was at the other side of the area, also in handcuffs.

“Hey.” Mick greeted glumly.

“What happened?” Oliver demanded.

“Luthor has been tracking us since we stepped foot in Lutopia. They followed us, killed everyone there, destroyed the vials of blood, and rounded us up.” Mick said defeated.

“Where are they taking us?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t know.” Mick sighed.

Suddenly, the car stopped. The pair heard car doors open and close and then the sound of footsteps echoed from outside the car. The back doors were yanked open and four men armed with assault rifles aimed at Oliver and Mick stood in front of them.

“Get out.” One of the men barked.

Exchanging grim looks, Oliver and Mick stood from their seats and exited the car. They did so without any resistance since they were unarmed and not even Oliver could manage to dodge four sets of bullets from different directions. As they got a look at where they were, the two men gapped at the sight.

“That right gentlemen,” One of the men said with a cruel smirk, “welcome to the White House. The President is waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is so short but next one will be a big one, I promise.


	7. Resurgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Mic come face to face with Lex Luthor and it all leads to an intense battle between Oliver and Lex.

Lutopia  
Night

Oliver and Mick were led through the hall to the oval office. As Oliver stepped inside, Oliver looked around and his eyes widened in horror. The office was nothing more than a trophy room, but it’s what those trophies were that stunned him. He could see Clark’s cape, Ray’s Atom suit, Sara’s baton, and Vixen’s necklace. Lex Luthor was looking at Clark’s cape, dressed in a green, mechanical suit before he turned around.

“Well look who it is,” Lex smirked as he eyed Oliver and Mick, “on your knees.”

When they refused, Lex looked over at the guards, who then forced the pair to their knees. Lex then smirked as one of the guards handed him Mick’s heat gun.

“Another trophy, excellent.” Lex smirked.

“How’d you get trophies from The Legends?” Mick demanded.

“That blast that hit the Waveridder transported all of your friends to a secret base,” Lex said with a smirk, “ii tortured them. The last one to die was the blonde, Sara was her name? She was the hardest to break, but eventually I broke her. She begged for death and I… complied.” Lex smirked.

“You bastard.” Mick snarled as Oliver simply glared at Lex.

“I may be but you, Mr. Rory, are a traitor. And you know what we do to traitors around her.” Lex said with a devilish smirk.

There was a gun shot and blood splattered. Oliver looked over sharply to see Mick fall to the floor, blood pouring from the back of his head and Oliver was suddenly hit with an unexpected wave of grief. He and Mick weren’t exactly friends, not by a long shot, but Mick didn’t deserve to die.

“I’m gonna kill you.” Oliver growled.

“You’re handcuffed.” Lex laughed.

“Not anymore.” Oliver said, holding up the handcuffs that had been on his wrists.

Before anyone could react, Oliver jumped up and punched one of the guards. The guard dropped the gun as he flew back, blood spewing from his mouth as some of his teeth flew out. Grabbing the gun, Oliver then shot the guard who had killed Mick in the head. Symbolic irony there. Oliver whirled around and fired at Lex. Lex reacted quickly, firing the head gun, the beam incinerating the bullet. Oliver was forced to jump out of the way and the beam hit the wall, causing the wall paper to catch fire.

Spotting Sara’s baton near him, Oliver grabbed him and, with a speed that was impressive for a man his age, Oliver rushed Lex, striking him across the face with the baton. The heat gun went flying as blood spewed from Lex’s mouth, a tooth falling out. Standing up, Lex spit out a mouth full of blood before smirking at Oliver with his blood stained teeth.

“I see there’s still a fighter in you.” Lex noted.

“Maybe so.” Oliver acknowledged.

“But it won’t save you.” Lex told him as he raised his arm forward and shot off a green energy blast. 

Oliver dodged and rushed at Lex again, but Lex fired another blast. Oliver dodged again but the blast hit his baton. There was an explosion and Oliver dropped the baton, which landed on the floor in two pieces. Snarling, Oliver dodged Lex’s next blast before grabbing the heat gun. As Lex Fired his next blast, Oliver fired the heat gun. The beam of heat hit the blast and it sparked for a minute before there was a powerful explosion and the two combatants were thrown back. Oliver landed hard on his back and, through the smoke, saw he had landed next to Ray’s Atom suit.

Lex stood up as well and started looking for Oliver, walking through the smoke. While looking around, he heard the sound of a charge. Looking back, he saw a figure through the smoke. Suddenly, a blue beam hit him in the chest. While he was mostly protected by his armor, he was still thrown back once more. He landed on his back, groaning in pain as he heard the spark of his suit, realizing it was damaged and wouldn’t function. To make matters worse, the smoke faded to reveal Oliver, donning the Atom suit.

“Fortunately, the suit still seems to work,” Oliver said, his voice echoing from inside the helmet, “fortunately for me, that is.”

“Oliver-” Lex started to plead but Oliver wasn’t having it. 

Oliver suddenly punched Lex, the armored fist causing Lex to suffer a lot of damage. Lex spat out blood before Oliver began punching him in quick succession. Lex had no time to react and gasped in pain and relief as Oliver pulled back.

“You’re a crazy, psychotic son of a bitch Lex, “Oliver said as he raised his arm, “and this…is for Sara. And Mick.”

A blue beam came out of his armored arm and struck Lex in the head. Once it was over, Oliver stared down at Lex, the hole in his head bringing Oliver no satisfaction. Looking over at Lex’s desk, he sees a briefcase. Oliver walked over to the desk and opens it to see it is full of money.

“Looks like I’m getting paid after all.” Oliver mused grimly.

New Nanda Parbat, next day  
Late afternoon

It had taken almost a full twenty four hours for Oliver to get home, flying in the suit. Once he had reached his home, he ditched the suit and took off running, the suitcase of money in his hand. After nearly twenty minutes of running he reached his house. Panting, Oliver raced to get there when he met someone in his path. An older man who was his neighbor.

“Mr. Darren! I got the money!” Oliver said with a satisfied smile, happy to tell his friend.

“Oliver…I’m sorry, it’s too late.” Darren said sadly and Oliver felt a pit of dread begin to form in his stomach.

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked alarmed and Darren sighed.

“Damien Wayne…he got tired of waiting. I’m so sorry Oliver.” Darren said honestly as tears ran down his face. 

Oliver dropped the briefcase and raced towards his house. He entered the front door and stopped cold. He stared in horror at the bodies of Susan, Jade, and Johnny, blood died from leaking from their wounds. Bullet holes, it looked like, Oliver noted numbly. Oliver fell to his knees in complete devastation as Darren walked up behind him.

“I’m so sorry Oliver.” Darren said softly.

“Don’t be sorry for me, be sorry for Damien and his family,” Oliver growled as he stood up, despair turning to all consuming rage, “I’m gonna kill every last one of them.”

“What? Oliver, think about this. You can’t, it’s suicide!” Darren told him alarmed.

“Oliver Queen can’t.” Oliver agreed.

Oliver then walked over to Susan’s body, pausing. Susan and he had found each other again after The Fall. She had been getting mugged and he had stepped in, saving her life. Oliver reached down, caressing her face before getting closing her eye lids. Oliver sighed before punching a wooden floorboard next to him. Darren jumped as Oliver pulled out a black duffel bag. Oliver unzipped it and pulled out a bow.

“But the Green Arrow can.” Oliver declared.


	8. Green Arrow's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver takes his revenge on the Batclan for the death of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the final chapter guys. I want to thank you all for your support and hope you enjoyed it.

New Nada Parbat, formerly Blud Haven  
Night

Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson stood on top of building, looking down at the city that was his. He smirked in satisfaction, taking a moment to bask in the fact that he had complete control over the city. Then, he suddenly whirled around, grabbing an arrow, stopping it just inches from his face. Across the rooftop, a man with a bow and arrow dressed in a familiar green outfit stood across from him, notching another arrow.

“Oliver?” Dick called.

“Richard Grayson, you have failed this city!” Green Arrow bellowed.

The archer fired again and Dick dodged as Green Arrow rushed him. Taking out two escrima sticks, Dick lunged for Green Arrow and the two used their weapons to block a strike from the other. Dick jumped up into the air and tried to jump behind the archer but Green Arrow whirled around, striking Dick across the face with his bow and causing him to drop his weapons. Dick jumped back as Green Arrow fired, getting Dick in the leg with an arrow. Dick cried out in pain as he stumbled before Green Arrow grabbed him from behind and put his hand on his neck.

“I didn’t have anything to do with what happened to your family!” Dick said panicked.

“But you knew about it.” Green Arrow said coolly.

“Wait, I’m your friend Oliver!” Dick said desperately.

“All my friends died over twenty years ago. You’re just a monster that’s been wearing my friend’s face.” Green Arrow said coldly.

Green Arrow twisted and there was a loud snapping sound. Dick stilled and Green Arrow tossed his body over the edge of the roof. Dick’s body hit a stand on the ground, crushing it. The noise alerted the people and they came out of their homes as the archer turned and walked away.

Mayne Manor, a few days later  
Night

Word had spread quickly about Dick’s death. And not everyone was happy.

“You were reckless Damien and now your brother is dead!” Bruce snarled at his son.

“Hey, I didn’t know he would come looking for revenge! You said he was a broken man!” Damien reminded him.

“Yes! And those are always the most dangerous kind of men, men with nothing to lose. You’d know that if you ever listened!” Bruce snarled.

Suddenly, the lights went out. The five members of the Batclan looked around in confusion as Bruce pulled out his radio.

“Security, what’s going on?” Bruce demanded.

“They’re not here,” a familiar voice spoke over the radio and a chill went down Bruce’s spine, “but I am.”

“Oliver.” Bruce said with a lump in his throat.

“It’s time for you to reap what you’ve sown Bruce.” Oliver said before the link was broken.

“He’s here, somewhere. We need to find him,” Bruce ordered, “do not engage, call for back up. He may be old, but he’s very dangerous. He proved that when he killed Dick and Lex.”

Damien, Talia, Tim, and Cass nodded before the five of them moved out of the room and walked off in different directions, looking for Oliver.

After ten minutes of searching, Cass pulled out her communicator and was about to contact the others to ask about their progress when something happened. An arrow flew out and knocked the communicator out of her hand. Cass whirled around to see Green Arrow standing at the end of the wall, a bow in his hand.

“Oliver.” Cass breathed.

“Long time Cass.” Green Arrow said as he pulled an arrow out of his quiver.

Cass scowled as she rushed him. Green Arrow stepped out of the way and then turned, firing his arrow at her. She jumped to dodge and then aimed a kick at his head. The archer jumped back, narrowly avoiding the kick. Cass landed on her feet and Green Arrow rushed her, attempting to strike her with his bow. Cass jumped up to avoid it but that was her mistake. Green Arrow, fast as lightning, reached out with his free arm and grabbed her around the neck in a iron grip. Whirling around, the archer slammed Cass down on an end table, the force of the slam causing the table to break into multiple pieces. Cass gasped for breath as the archer tightened his grip on her neck.

“Please.” Is all Cass can get out with his hand on her throat.

“You reap what you sew.” He snarled.

The archer tightened his grip on her neck and there was a loud cracking sound that echoed throughout the hall. Green Arrow watched as the light left her eyes and he stood up before walking down the hall.

A few minutes later, Tim comes upon the scene. Freezing in horror, Tim rushes over to Cass and checked for her pulse, quickly realizing she was dead. He was so caught up with Cass; he didn’t see or hear the arrow until it hit him. Tim gasped in pain and coughed up blood as the arrow went through his chest. Tim stumbled back, locking eyes with Green arrow for a moment before he fell back, dead. Green Arrow lowered his bow and moved on. 

Damien was searching down in the cellar for Oliver but ultimately found nothing. He walked out of the cellar and up the stairs when he froze. Standing at the end of the hallway was Green Arrow, his bow notched and aimed right at him.

“Damien Wayne, you have failed this city.” Green Arrow told him coldly.

Usually, Oliver didn’t take any pleasure in killing, but he wasn’t going to lie and say he wouldn’t enjoy this. While he had felt a degree of sadness when killing the others, Damien was different. This wasn’t forced on him, he was raised evil. And he seemed to revel in his power, reminding Oliver all too much of Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn.

“And you’re an old man playing dress up, what else is new?” Damien smirked.

Green Arrow fired. Damien dodged the arrow and pulled out two pistols, firing at the archer. Green Arrow dodged the bullets and notched another arrow, firing it and it hits the halls.

“You missed.” Damien said mockingly and Green Arrow smirked.

“Did I?” He asked.

Green Arrow pressed a button on his suit and the pistols flew out of Damien’s hands and onto the arrow.

“A magnetic arrow, nice.” Damien mused.

Green Arrow rushed at Damien who tried to slug him but Green Arrow just blocked it by catching his fist. Every punch Damien threw at him, the archer blocked. While Damien may be younger, faster, and stronger, the archer had experience on his side. Green Arrow stepped back, notched an arrow, and fired. The arrow went into Damien’s leg and he cried out as Green Arrow got behind him and put his arms around the younger man’s neck and put his hands on Damien’s head.

“This is for my family.” Green Arrow snarled.

Green Arrow twisted and there was a loud snapping sound. Green Arrow dropped his lifeless body to the ground as Bruce and Talia rushed in.

“Oliver, what have you done?” Bruce demanded horrified.

“Taken my revenge. And I’m still taking it.” Green Arrow said as he kicked his bow into the air and grabbed, giving it a little whirl for show.

Green Arrow notched another arrow and took aim. Bruce and Talia were prepared for it but he surprised them by aiming at the ceiling and firing. Once it hit the ceiling, it exploded and the ceiling started coming down on them. Instinctively, Bruce pushed Talia out of the way as he was submerged in the ruble.

“You!” Talia shrieked as she glared at Green Arrow.

“Relax; it will take more than that to kill him.” Green Arrow scoffed.

“You killed my son.” Talia hissed.

“And you had me kill my sister and friends,” Green Arrow said and Talia froze, “or did you think I wouldn’t figure out that it was your idea for Strange to put the nanotech in my water?”

“You will pay.” Talia seethed as she pulled out her sword.

“I was about to say the same thing to you.” Green Arrow said as he reached back into his quiver for an arrow. 

Talia screeched at him as she rushed him. Green Arrow jumped out of the way as he fired at her, but Talia easily cut it in half with her sword. Talia rushed the archer again but Green Arrow used his bow to block. Green Arrow then kicked Talia in the abdomen, sending her back. She landed on her feet and sneered at him as he notched another arrow.

“This will not end well for you.” Talia seethed.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” Green Arrow noted.

Talia rushed at him and the archer jumped out of the way, firing at her. As Talia moved to cut the arrow, Green Arrow notched and fired another one. While Talia was distracted by the first arrow, the second one hit him in the shoulder. Talia cried out in pain as Green Arrow kicked the sword out of her hand. Pulling out another Arrow, He grabbed Talia and slammed her against the wall. 

“This…is for my sister.” Green Arrow growled.

Green Arrow then plunged the arrow into Talia’s chest. Talia gasped in pain as Green Arrow twisted it. The light left her eyes and Green Arrow let her fall to the floor, dead, just as something gave way in the ruble. Green Arrow looked over to see Bruce emerge from the ruble, a feral look in his eye as he saw Talia’s body. With a roar of rage, Bruce lunged for the archer. 

Green Arrow easily dodged Bruce’s strikes, frowning at how unbalanced and weak Bruce’s fighting style was. Green Arrow kicked Talia’s sword into his hand and ran it through Bruce’s chest.

“That’s why, huh?” Oliver said sadly as Bruce gasped. “All these years, the mind alteration…it took its toll. Your minds started to deteriorate. And all this time, your true selves have been crying out in pain. The least I can do is finally put you out of your misery, old friend.”

Green Arrow twisted the sword and Bruce gasped as the light left his eyes. Green Arrow pulled the sword out as blood began seeping out of his open wound. Bruce fell forward and Green Arrow caught him and lowered him to the floor. Closing Bruce’s eyes, Green Arrow sighed before standing up and walking away.

Queen Residence, next day  
Morning

Oliver stood in front of the graves of his family, a solemn look on his face. Darren walked up behind him.

“So, what will you do now my friend?” Darren asked as he watched Oliver concerned.

“The world is in bad shape. So I’m gonna bring it back. I’m gonna bring justice back to the world Mr. Darren.” Oliver said as picked up a duffel bag and started walking away.

“What?! Oliver, it’s a suicide mission! Taking out the Waynes is one thing, but you can’t take out everyone! You’ll get yourself killed!” Darren pleaded with Oliver.

“I’ve heard that before. But someone’s gotta do it. And maybe Oliver Queen couldn’t do it…but the Green Arrow can.” Oliver said confidently as he reached his ride, a white Stallion.

“Oliver, please don’t do this.” Darren pleaded.

“Sorry Mr. Darren, but I’m a soldier. And I’ve been in hiding too long.” Oliver said as he hoisted himself up on the animal.

At Oliver command, the stallion cries out before running off into the sunrise, into the next great journey.


End file.
